Le cinquième membre
by Dodie3481
Summary: Une histoire inédite de Stargate avec l'arrivée de nouveau membres à la base.
1. Chapter 1

_Voilà, ça faisait un bon moment que je n'avait pas posté de fic, mais j'ai toujours rêvé d'en écrire une sur Stargate. Donc voilà. Je pense que ça sera une longue histoire, mais je vais essayer de poster au moins un chapitre par semaine voir plus._

_C'est une histoire totalement inédite, il y a certains personnages qui seront créés pour l'occasion, les autres ne m'appartiennent pas. Ca va peut être pas forcemment faire plaisir aux nombreux fans de ship, mais j'avais vraiment envie de changer pour pouvoir aller plus loin dans mon imagination._

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez._

* * *

Au SGC, plus aucune équipe n'étaient autorisée à sortir en exploration depuis que le programme et la porte avaient été dévoilés aux dirigeants des autres nations.

Une importante réunion s'était déroulée pour l'avenir du SGC. Le général Hammond convoqua SG1 pour leur communiquer les décisions qui venaient d'être prise et qui allaient bouleverser la vie de la base.

**O'Neil**l : « Mon général, comment s'est passé cette réunion avec tous ces pontes, vous avez été brillant comme d'habitude je suppose ? »

**Hammond **: « J'ai défendu le programme dont j'ai la charge »

**O'Neill** : « Ne soyez pas si modeste » dit le colonel avec un regard taquin.

**Hammond **: « Tout d'abord, sachez que les dirigeants étrangers n'ont pas apprécié d'avoir été tenu à l'écart du programme pendant toutes ces années, ainsi que tout se qui en découle »

**Carter **: « Ca peut se comprendre, la planête toute entière aurait pu être dévastée à plusieurs reprises sans qu'ils ne voient rien venir, ça peut être frustrant »

**Hammond **: « Bref, certains ont voulu fermer le programme »

Daniel : « Quoi ? Mais c'est de la folie, ce serai un suicide culturel, scientifique, historique ! »

**Hammond **: « C'est ce que je leur ai fait comprendre, depuis que le programme existe, nous avons pu faire d'énormes avancées technologique, nous avons donc essayé de trouver un compromis qui conviendrai à tout le monde. Nous avons songé à un commandement international de la base afin que chaque nation puisse être au courant des progrès que nous ferons. Mais cela aurait fait un commandement trop complexe. Nous avons donc trouvé un terrain d'entente. Un groupe d'homme de chaque continent va intégrer la base à temps complet. Ils seront incorporés dans la plupart des équipes SG et feront leur rapport à leurs propres dirigeants. Et j'espère que leur accueil se fera dans le meilleur climat possible »

**O'Neill **: « Mais toutes les équipes SG sont formés de quatre personnes, c'est une conventions de la base »

**Daniel **: « C'est vrai, nous sommes des équipes d'explorations, si nous débarquons trop nombreux sur une planète, nous allons éveiller des soupçons, et même de la peur »

**Hammond **: « Désormais, vous serez cinq par équipe, et en tant qu'équipe phare de la base, je pensais que vous serez plus ouverts. Je sais bien que vous êtes une équipe soudée, et que c'est important lors d'une mission, mais il va falloir faire des efforts. Il en va du maintien du programme. Une vingtaine d'hommes de toutes nationalités vont arriver d'ici peu, et je ne veux pas d'accidents diplomatiques. »

**O'Neill **: « A vos ordre mon général. A ce propos, je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de ne penser qu'à ma petite personne, mais qui allons nous avoir le bonheur d'accueillir dans notre équipe ? »

**Hammond **: « A SG1 sera intégré le capitaine Léo Vincent, 28 ans, très bien noté par ses supérieurs. Il a combattu en Afghanistan, en Bosnie et ailleurs dans des missions qui sont plutôt classées secret défense. Son dossier est excellent. »

**O'Neill **: « Bien alors nous verrons ce qu'il vaut vraiment sur le terrain. »

**Hammond **: « Je préfère cet état d'esprit. Prochain briefing demain à 10h pour accueillir votre nouvel équipier.

SG1 se leva et se dirigea vers le Mess. Finalement, cette solution était la meilleure pour tous. Certes la base allait accueillir de nouveaux membres, mais ça aurai pu être bien pire. Une fois installé à table, Teal'c interrogea le colonel.

**Teal'c **: « O'Neill, pourquoi vous montrez vous hostile à l'arrivée de nouveaux soldats dans la base ? »

**Daniel **: « C'est vrai, on ne les connais pas encore, mais peut être que se sont de chouettes gars ? »

**O'Neill **: « Je ne suis pas hostile, je suis méfiant, c'est tout. Je n'apprécie pas trop l'idée d'avoir une espèce de taupe dans mon équipe, je n'aime pas être surveillé. »

**Carter **: « Mon colonel, c'est n'est pas un espion, mais un militaire comme vous et moi qui a reçu un ordre et qui le suit. Ne le jugeons pas sans le connaitre.

**O'Neill **: « Vous avez raison, et puis avec un peu de chance, ce ne sera pas un Russe. »

**Daniel **: « Léo Vincent, ça n'a pas une consonnance Russe, je dirais plutôt Européenne. Peut être Français, ou bien Britannique, ou encore Espagnol, Italien… »

**O'Neill **: « Haa non, pas un mangeur de grenouille ! Ne me regardez pas comme ça Teal'c, les Français mangent vraiment des grenouilles, et même des escargots ! »

**Teal'c **: « Vous mangez bien des hot dog non ? »

**O'Neill **: « Ca n'a rien à voir, ils les mangent vraiment, pour ce que c'est, Carter expliquez lui »

**Carter **: « Disons que les Français sont connus pour avoir certaines traditions culinaires assez insolites, mais leur cuisines restent quand même la plus réputée du monde ».

**O'Neill **: « De toute façon, laissons le faire ses preuves, qu'il soit Français, Espagnol ou Anglais, on verra bien ce qu'il vaut »

Sur ces sages paroles de leur supérieur, SG1 se leva et alla vaquer à ses occupations habituelles.


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà le chapitre 1, j'espère que vous ne serai pas déçus. Une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et comment m'améliorer serai sympa. Merci d'avance!_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, à 8h, les soldats des forces étrangères arrivèrent à l'aéroport et montèrent dans un camion spécial de l'armée jusqu'à la base. Ces soldats étaient tous relativement jeunes entre 25 et 40 ans pour la plupart. Il y avait un groupe de 5 soldats français, 4 anglais, 3 espagnols, 2 italiens et 6 russes. Tous parlaient entre eux de leur mission dans cette base top secrètes qui leur promettaient des aventures encore inédites et extraordinaire.

A leur arrivée, le Général Hammond les reçu en salle de briefing.

**Hammond **: « Messieurs, vous avez été choisi parmi vos pays respectifs pour participer à un programme révolutionnaire qui va certainement changer la face du monde. Je ne vous cache pas que les Etats Unis d'Amérique ont d'abord voulu garder ceci secret pour éviter tous conflits entre nos nations. Mais nous avons désormais choisi de coopérer tous ensemble. Vous allez être inclus dans quelques unes de nos équipes d'exploration, et j'espère que tout se passera bien. Vous passez donc directement sous mon commandement. Des questions ? »

**Un soldat Italien** : « Oui monsieur, quand vous dites exploration, qu'allons nous explorer exactement ? »

**Hammond **: « Je m'attendais à cette question, regarder par la fenêtre. »

Le rideau se leva et tous purent voir un immense anneau. Soudain, une alarme retentit lorsque cet anneau commença à tourner sur lui-même. Tout à coup, une sorte d'explosion sortit de la porte pour laisser place à un voile bleuté. Une équipe de quatre homme arrivèrent en traversant l'anneau alors que quelques secondes plus tôt, il n'y avait personne de l'autre côté.

**Hammond **: « C'est SG5 qui revient d'une mission d'exploration sur P2X354. Cet anneau que vous voyez là est une porte des étoiles qui nous permet de voyager dans toute la galaxie. Nous avons rencontré des aliens, parfois amicaux, parfois agressifs et nous avons découvert de nombreuses technologies qui vont nous aider. Sachez que nous avons déjà pu nous faire des alliés de choix, mais également des ennemis, en particulier les Goaul'd qui ont déjà tenté d'attaquer notre planète. Notre but et donc de trouver une technologie capable de nous défendre contre eux, voir de les éliminer définitivement de notre galaxie. »

**Soldat Français** : « En gros, la porte des étoile a également une fonction hégémonique pour vous ? »

**Hammond **: « Ce n'est pas notre principal objectif. Maintenant, nous allons vous accompagner au Mess où vous prendrez un repas et entre temps, chacun de vous sera présenté à sa nouvelle équipe. »

Les soldats se dirigèrent donc vers le mess.

**Soldat Français** « Hey, Léo, pourquoi tu poses toujours des questions qui peuvent heurter nos amis Américains ? »

**Léo **« Je ne veux froisser personne, je constate juste qu'encore une fois, ils essaient de se lancer dans une conquête, la Terre ne leur suffit apparemment plus »

Soldat Espagnol « Vous les Français êtes toujours contre les idées que peuvent avoir les Américains, mais vous êtes quand même dans l'aventure avec eux.

Le débat allait commencer mais un soldat alla chercher un des soldats pour le présenter à sa nouvelle équipe. Petit à petit, il ne resta plus que Léo et le soldat français répondant au nom de Paul dans le mess.

Paul « Tu crois qu'ils ont changé d'avis, je veux dire, ça fait un moment que personne n'est venu nous chercher »

**Léo **« Ils doivent essayer de convaincre les hommes de nous intégrer, je suppose que c'est dur de s'adapter dans une équipe déjà formée qui a vécu tant de choses ensemble. »

**Paul **« Tu as l'air résigné, tu n'es pas excité par cette nouvelle aventure ? Imagine ce que l'on va vivre bientôt ? D'accord, personne ne pourra jamais le savoir mais quand même ! »

**Léo **« Je suppose que tu as raison, mais j'ai mes raisons, je te laisse, je crois que cette fois, c'est pour moi, bon courage »

Sur ce, Léo se leva et suivit un militaire qui l'emmena à la salle de briefing. Il entra dans la salle et vit le Général Hammond, à sa droite se tenait un homme que Léo identifia comme un colonel à la vue de ses galon. Il était grand, avait un air râleur sur le visage mais ses yeux semblaient pétiller d'impatience. Près de lui se tenait une jeune femme blonde, aux cheveux courts et aux yeux bleus. Son air était doux, et on pouvait voir qu'elle aussi semblait curieuse. De l'autre côté de la table se tenait un homme mince avec des lunettes qui exprimait un intérêt à peine voilé pour lui et enfin, un grand homme noir, bien bâti sans cheveux qui semblait stoïque. Il avait une sorte de gravure sur le front.

Léo se mit au garde à vous et salua les personnes présentes dans ma pièce, à la fin de son statut, il fit claquer sa main sur sa cuisse et resta au garde à vous. Le grand homme noir leva un sourcil d'interrogation, tandis que le colonel exprima une moue moqueuse rapidement effacée par un air professionnel.

**Hammond **« Repos Vincent, je vous présente donc le capitaine Léo Vincent, il nous vient de France. Il sera désormais un membre de SG1 »

**O'Neill **« Capitaine, je vois que le salut si particulier des Français n'est pas une légende. Je suis le colonel O'Neill, le chef de cette équipe, je vous présente le capitaine Carter, notre scientifique, Daniel Jackson, notre archéologue ainsi que Teal'c le petit nouveau avant vous. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, ce n'est pas un humain mais un Jaffa. Nous vous expliquerons tout en temps et en heures. »

SG1 au grand complet fixait le nouvel arrivant. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas commun. Il avait un air résigné, mais son regard montrait une détermination et une force hors du commun. Ce regard était d'ailleurs des plus étranges car il avait la particularité d'avoir des yeux verrons. Son œil droit était d'un bleu profond et mystérieux tandis que son œil gauche était vert foncé. A cela se rajoutait sa posture droite et fière. Car oui, il avait était fier de saluer sa nouvelle équipe à sa façon, de leur montrer qui il était et surtout qu'il en était fier. C'est pourquoi il avait légèrement accentuer son salut.

**Daniel **« Capitaine Vincent, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans notre équipe, j'espère que nous nous entendrons bien. »

Hammond « Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faite, asseyez vous, nous allons vous expliquer en détail nos missions, j'espère que vous avez du temps devant vous, vous venez d'intégrer ma meilleure équipe, celle qui a réussi le plus de missions, et qui a d'ailleurs participé aux missions les plus délicates.

Léo pris un siège à côte de Daniel et se prépara à écouter le long discours du Général de la base.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà, le chapitre 3. J'espère que ça vous plait. Comme je n'ai pas de retour, je sais pas trop quoi améliorer ou autre. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que SG1 avait repris ses explorations avec un nouveau membre dans leur équipe. Les premières missions étaient assez routinières. Quelques peuples à rencontrer, des technologies à ramener et à étudier. Léo se montrait un équipier franc loyal et calme. Il ne parlait que lorsque cela était nécessaire. Pour sa défense, son accent français était assez présent et il remarquait le petit sourire narquois du colonel dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

Un jour qu'ils étaient en excursion sur une planète assez boisée, le colonel décida de parler un peu avec son nouvel équipier. Après tout, depuis un mois qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de faire vraiment connaissance. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à cet homme, mais voulait en savoir plus sur lui.

Au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, un sifflement caractéristique retentit dans le ciel.

**O'Neill **« Tous à couvert ! Vincent, voilà votre première rencontre avec nos meilleurs amis, les Goaul'd ».

SG1 se jeta à terre, une fois le chasseur éloigné, ils coururent vers la porte des étoiles. Mais une escouade de dix Jaffas leur barra la route. SG1 ouvrit le feu en même temps qu'eux. Trois Jaffas tombèrent, SG1 gagnait du terrain vers la porte. O'Neill pouvait voir que Léo tenait la route, il était sûr de lui, il n'y avait pas de peur dans son regard mais de la détermination, il pouvait voir son regard analyser la scène et tirer parti du meilleur pour son équipe. Il ne restait plus que 4 Jaffas.

Le colonel hurla à Daniel d'aller ouvrir la porte pendant que lui-même et Léo le couvrait. Teal'c tua 2 Jaffa et Sam en blessa un. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit Daniel se jeta dans le vortex, Jack tua le dernier Jaffa, il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, tous semblaient mort.

**O'Neill **« Alors, vous voyez, on ne s'ennuie pas, ils sont pas sympa nos copains de fêter votre arrivée en grande pompe »

**Sam **« En tout cas, ça nous a été bien utile un de plus, nous étions largement en sous nombres »

**Teal'c **« Mais comment ont-ils été au courant de notre présence ici ? »

**O'Neill **« Ils savent toujours tout, allez les enfants, allons y ne faisons pas inquièter Daniel de l'autre côté, et au fait, bravo Capitaine. »

Teal'c passa la porte, mais au moment où les trois derniers allaient faire de même, un des Jaffa releva péniblement un bras et tira en direction des militaires.

Lorsque Daniel était arrivé sur Terre, il avait aussitôt expliqué la situation au Général Hammond. Quand Teal'c passa la porte serein, le Général fut rassuré, mais quelques secondes plus tard, Sam, O'Neill et Léo passèrent la porte en titubant, leur vêtements tachés de sang en abondance.

**O'Neill **« Vite, une équipe médicale, on a un homme à terre ! »

Le Général Hammond pu voir que Sam et O'Neill soutenaient Léo qui avait été blessé à l'épaule gauche. Il les aida à le soutenir jusqu'à l'arrivée du docteur Frasier et de son équipe. Il fut vite emporté dans un lieux plus adéquat.

**Hammond **« Que s'est-il passé exactement ? »

**O'Neill **« Nous étions en mission lorsqu'un chasseur nous a attaqué, nous avons voulu rentrer mais une escouade de Jaffa nous attendait près de la porte. Nous pensions les avoir tous tué mais au moment de passer la porte, l'un d'eux a eu la force de tirer vers nous. Le capitaine Vincent s'est poussé au devant de moi comme dans un réflexe et a encaissé le tir. »

**Hammond **« Très bien, tous à l'infirmerie pour vérifier que vous n'avez pas été blessé ou autre, briefing dans 2h. »

Pendant ce temps, le docteur Frasier s'activait. Léo avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Mais il était conscient. Il souriait à l'équipe qui s'occupait de lui et essaya de se relever.

**Janet **« Ne bougez pas, vous avait perdu beaucoup de sang, et le tir est très proche du cœur »

**Léo **« Mais je vais bien docteur, je vous promet, un pansement et ça ira »

**Janet **« C'est à moi d'en juger, je vais vous administrer une dose de sédatif et soigner votre blessure »

**Léo **« Pas besoin de sédatif, j'ai pas mal. »

**Janet **« Peut être mais à jouer les chevaliers sans peur vous me déconcentrer, au moins ça vous permettra de vous reposer »

Le docteur soigna donc notre cher petit Français. Elle rejoignit SG1 au briefing et leur expliqua que leur collègue serait très vite sur pied.

**Janet **« A vrai dire, j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi résistant à la douleur, on aurait dit qu'il ne ressentait rien. J'ai quand même du lui administrer des sédatifs ne serai ce que pour le faire taire car il parlait sans cesse et voulait partir sans se faire soigner. Cet homme a une résistance exceptionelle »

**O'Neill **« Normal, c'est un membre de SG1, plus sérieusement, quand est ce qu'il sera opérationnel ? »

**Janet **« Selon lui, tout de suite, mais selon moi, il faut attendre que sa plaie cicatrise. Je le garde cette nuit en observation et demain, il pourra rentrer chez lui. Il devrait pouvoir reprendre les mission dans 15 jours. »

**Hammond **« Bien, Jack, je vois que vous appréciez votre nouveau collègue, et vous m'en voyez ravi. SG1, vous avez 15 jours de repos. »

SG1 se leva et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. En chemain, Daniel proposa une sortie entre collègue pour faire plus ample connaissance avec Léo et pour lui faire visiter les environs, ce que tous approuvèrent. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre, leur collègue était assis sur son lit, à lire un livre en français.

**O'Neill **« Alors, on joue les têtus, sachez que le docteur Frasier en a vu d'autres. Il parait que vous refusez de prendre votre traitement contre la douleur »

**Léo **« Je n'en ai pas besoin, je n'ai pas mal. »

**Sam **« En tout cas, vous avez été supers. Grace à vous, nous avons 15 jours de repos, Daniel a eu la sage idée de vous proposer une soirée quand vous serai sur pied pour que l'on fasse plus ample connaissance. Et si vous le souhaiter, on pourra vous faire visiter un peu la ville, depuis que vous êtes arrivé, on a fait tellement de missions que je suis sûre que vous n'avez pas eu le temps de le faire. »

Léo la regarda avec une grande gratitude dans le regard, son regard était vraiment très expressif et on pouvait voir qu'il était ravi de cette occasion. Il accepta.

**Daniel **« Janet dit que vous pourrez sortir demain, on sera mercredi, samedi soir chez moi, ça vous va ? On passera vous chercher. »

**Léo **« D'accord, merci beaucoup Daniel. »

Janet entra à ce moment là. Elle demanda à SG1 de laisser Léo se reposer. O'Neill attendit quelques secondes et regarda le docteur. Elle comprit aussitôt qu'il voulait rester seul quelques minutes avec son subordonné. Elle approuva du regard et les laissa.

**O'Neil **« Ecoutez Léo, je n'ai pas était forcement tendre, ou amical avec vous dès le départ, mais juste avant cette attaque je voulais vous dire que vous étiez un type bien, ne le prenez pas mal quand je me moque de votre accent ou de vos origines, j'ai toujours eu un humour spécial. Pendant l'attaque, j'ai pu constater par moi-même que vous êtes un très bon soldat. Je sais que je peux m'en remettre à vous au même titre que Teal'c ou Carter, et surtout, merci. Vous m'avez permis d'éviter le tir. Si vous n'aviez pas bougé, je l'aurai pris alors merci »

**Léo **« De rien mon colonel. Sachez aussi que je suis ravi d'être sous votre commandement. Vous êtes un homme droit et juste. Et j'aime votre humour, je suis juste timide et réservé, donc je n'ose peut être pas montrer ce que je ressent, mais merci de m'avoir accepter au sein de votre équipe. »

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et le colonel quitta la chambre. Janet entra vérifier que tout allait bien.

**Janet **« Mais pourquoi diable refusez vous ces cachets contre la douleur. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas douillet, mais un tir de lance Jaffa, ça laisse des marques. »

**Léo **« Je n'ai pas si mal que ça docteur, je vous l'assure »

**Janet **« Je pense surtout que vous me cachez quelque chose, j'ai accès à votre dossier médical, j'ai vu que vous êtes coutumier de blessures et comas en tout genre, mais ne me dites pas que vous êtes endurci. »

**Léo **« Bien, de toute façon, vous le saurez en lisant mon dossier plus attentivement, et vous êtes couvert du secret médical. J'ai été de nombreuses fois blessé, torturé, laissé pour mort. A chaque fois, dans les hôpitaux, on me rafistolait mais il me fallait être opérationnel au plus vite. On me donnait donc des médicaments puissant contre la douleur. A force d'en prendre, j'ai développé une addiction à ces médicaments, et le sevrage a vraiment été un enfer, pire que toutes les blessures que j'avais connu, et je ne veux plus reconnaitre ça. »

**Janet **« Je m'en doutait, c'est courant chez les militaires, je vais essayer de vous donner un traitement plus faible qui ne vous rendra pas accro, et ne vous inquiètez pas, je suis couverte par le secret médical. Sur ce, reposez vous bien, je pense que votre équipe a hâte de vous retrouver. Bonne nuit. »

**Léo **« Merci docteur, bonne nuit à vous aussi »

**Janet **« Vous pouvez m'appeler Janet si vous le souhaitez. »

Janet quitta la pièce et laissa Léo reprendre la lecture de son livre. Ce Dexter, vraiment, il était encore mieux en roman qu'en série.


End file.
